Nato
Emergency The purpose of NATO is to eliminate unauthorized reproductions. The Canadian military is guilty. They tried to build an unauthorized reproduction of Sears, an American franchise, on a Scottish heritage sight vital to Canadian sovereignty. Nato is meeting in Chicago to snub Toronto even though the North Atlantic specifically excludes Puerto Rico, Kenya, Indonesia, the Gulf Coast, El Paso, and Barry From DC. Toronto is a Victorian masterpiece with a few examples of modern architecture from Great Britain and Scandinavia fitted in. Toronto has been attacked. The entire population has sustained brain injuries. Politicians think it is funny and the people are too stupid to fight back but there are some pilots in Nato who should know better. They are having oxygen problems. Which is a coincidence because the civilians of Canada, whether wise or naive, are also having oxygen problems because terrorists are using chemical weapons against the Canadian People. The penalty for using chemical or radiation weapons against the Canadian People is death. The Good News It is true that Canada has a mulato problem. That can be solved by paying African-Americans to move back to the South. Some mulatos are unauthorized reproductions. Every building in Toronto has a story, but learning that history used to involve computer searches and possibly a trip to the Toronto Archives, until now. A professor at Ryerson, with the help of his architecture students, has developed an app that is a Valentine to our city. All you need is a smart phone or an ipad. Take it for a walk and point it at any building you'd like to learn more about and it will give you a history. Listen The most valuable buildings in Toronto are being desecrated by terrorists. Mindless people are walking like zombies. The streetcar lines are being cut. The Islamification of Canada Karim Abdul Shakir, the third of ten children from the South, are trying to move to the North. That is not permitted. The Islamic Society of Mulatos who are former Luos created the North-South Friendship Society so that Equatorial-Americans and Europeans of pure origin could co-exist. This is what democracy looks like: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-HoNnIx6W3d8/T6XmjmPWXII/AAAAAAAAOdM/LNuHy03g-1o/s1600/permaberk4302.jpg Nato Nato is tasked with defending the North Atlantic from defacement. Swallowing a whole Danish f*cking cheese raw is not necessarily the best thing when you don't really need a Supercar to get from downtown to the airport. People of pure origin are being injured by apes. A Victorian masterpiece covered in scaffolding with Obama smiling and eating Ben's chili dog is a warning to Norad. The United Mulatos of Suhartomeropa have done more damage to Toronto in the past decade than all of the allies did to Berlin in 1945. The NATO C3 Agency (NC3A) is responsibilities for identifying operational requirements and the acquisition and implementation of NATO's cyber defense capabilities. It is also responsible for building the new cyber defenses. Problems are increasing. The use of chemical and radiation weapons against civilians remains unchecked. The Bank of Ownership has been looted. Politicians have installed crooked politicians in every position around the world to help them cover up their crimes. Hackers obstruct writers from revealing which museums have been looted lately. The penalty for looting a museum is death. It is not the job of Nato to expand Sears into every country in Europe. It is the job of Nato to defend Canada. Hackers will make it difficult to explain. And so pleas for help might be ignored. But Nato is implementing more severe penalties for hacking that will not take into account the style, charisma, bribes or smiles of politicians. Category:what nato should do that is not doing